ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Frankenweenie 2: Bride of Frankenweenie
Frankenweenie 2: Bride of Frankenweenie is an American 3D stop motion dark fantasy film produced by Tim Burton, the producer of The Nightmare Before Christmas and directed by Walt Becker and Duke Johnson and was released on October 13, 2017. It was written by Scott Alexander and Larry Karaszewski, and executive producer by Derek Frey, Rick Heinrichs and John G. Scotti with original music provided by Danny Elfman. 'Plot' The film begins one year after the events of the previous film, in New Holland park after which Victor, Sparky having fun while including the new girl in school, Cynthia, who had moved to new Holland. However one Day while Sparky, Victor, Elsa and Persephone are playing fetch in the park, Persephone is struck by a car and killed while pursuing the ball, much like how Sparky was one year previously. Depressed and broken-hearted, Elsa spends the next few days locked in her room crying her eyes out over Persephone’s death. Eventually Elsa goes to Victor’s house to speak to him, after interrupting a card game between him and Edgar, Elsa asks for their help by resurrecting Persephone the same way he did to Sparky. Needless to say Victor is taken aback by this request, not only because there might be a risk of something going wrong, but mainly due to the fact that he promised his parents that he wouldn’t do anything like that ever again. However, after seeing the look of desperation in Elsa’s eyes, Victor eventually concedes to Elsa’s request and agrees to bring back Persephone. That night, Victor once again assembles his makeshift laboratory in the attic while Edgar and Elsa break into the Pet Cemetery and dig up Persephone's corpse, unaware that they were being watched by the new Cryptkeeper, Mr. Karloff, who then follows them to Victor’s house. After fixing Persephone’s body, a storm begins to rage as the final preparations are made to bring her life. Lightning then strikes the kite sent up by Victor, sending electricity through her body. Edgar and Elsa then lower her onto the table and realize their success, with Elsa happily saying "She's alive! Alive!" However, little do they know, Mr. Karloff had actually witnessed the whole experiment from outside. At first Victor and Elsa agree to keep Persephone a secret and keep her in Victor’s attic, however, Edgar once again lets slip out what they done and tells Cynthia, Weird Girl, Bob and Toshiaki about the experiment. However, learning from their mistakes from the first time, they agree to keep Persephone a secret. Meanwhile Mr. Karloff is secretly performing his own experiments with some of the animals he dug up from the Cemetery, during the next thunder storm he resurrects Nibbles the Demonic Rabbit and Bubbles the Alien Glowfish and keeps him in a cage inside the tomb of Colossus and welcoming Nassor. Elsa’s father sneaks into Victor’s house and discovers Persephone in the attic and is startled, causing Persephone to flee with Sparky close behind her. While Victor, Elsa and their parents search for the two dogs while he makes a phone call to someone in New York to try and sell his creation and Victor’s secret to a mysterious buyer who demands that he create more creatures and send him footage on the experiment first. Suspecting that there is something going on, completely unaware that everything has been witnessed by Cynthia who was walking by the Pet Cemetery at the time. Mr Karloff is filming the last few touches of his newest experiments and brings back a Hedgehog named Prickly who mutates into a hulking Hyde-Hedgehog, a cat becomes deformed on one side and becomes a “Phantom Cat”, a frog becomes gigantic claws and becomes a "Zombie-like Demon Frog" and a Python who splices with a fly and becomes a gigantic “Snakefly”. The Were-Rat, Colossus the Mummy Hamster, the Sea Monkeys, Shelley the Turtle Monster and Mr. Whiskers the Vampire Cat also come back from the dead, Karloff makes another phone call to his mysterious buyer, unaware that Nassor shoots all the bars of his cage and begins setting the other creations free. The monsters then break loose into the town and they start causing havoc in order to escape, After finding Sparky and Persephone in the park, Victor and Elsa hear screaming from the Town Hall and go to investigate. Lead by Nibbles, Karloff’s creations are attacking the citizens of New Holland, Cynthia manages to find Victor and Elsa and tell them what she saw Karloff do. Karloff waits for the sees Persephone so that he could sell her to his mysterious client. As expected Persephone arrives and Karloff kidnaps her, during Nassor scepter's chaos and takes her back to the Pet Cemetery. Holding Persephone hostage in his laboratory, After everyone fights back the creatures, Toshiaki and Edgar shoots fireworks at Shelley and the Were-Rat, Bob shoots salt water hose at Sea Monkeys, Nassor crushes Colossus with a shovel and Weird Girl grabs a wooden stake from the windmill and throws it at Mr. Whiskers. The other creations then flee. however, unbeknownst to anyone Victor and Elsa had followed Persephone to the Cemetery and are aware of what is going on. Suddenly witnessing the Snakefly entering the Cemetery, Sparky suddenly draws its attention and leads the creature into the tomb, after which that the Snakefly notices his creator and wraps his body around him in a fit of rage, thus allowing Victor and Elsa to run in after and free Persephone. Karloff’s pet Raven witnesses his master’s struggle with the Snakefly, saying, "Nevermore!!!", Victor struggles Nassor for final confrontation and then he sets off some explosives Nassor and Colossus of death set earlier in order to get rid of any evidence and dies along with Karloff, Hyde-Hedgehog, Nibbles, Zombie-like Frog Demon, Alien Glowfish and the Snakefly in the explosion and escape the tomb. The film then ends in the town of New Holland which Sparky has become somewhat of a town celebrity due to his heroic actions and his condition of a being re-animated creature. Despite the constant flocking of tourists and pursuit of autographs, Sparky and Victor always try to get away from the hassle and spend some time with their friends, Cynthia, Toshiaki, Weird Girl, Phantom Cat, Edgar "E" Gore, Bob, Victor's parents, Susan and Edward Frankenstein, the mayor, Mr. Burgermeister, the teacher, Mr. Rzykruski, and the Gym Teacher (who now talk) at last but least Sparky and Persephone riding through town in a wagon with a banner that reads "Just Married" and surrounded by confetti tossed by Victor, Elsa and the other kids, however little do they know that the Invisible Fish are come back from the dead along with Phantom Cat is hiding in the shadows after surviving the chaos giving the audience a wink. After which some lightning forms the words "The End." Rating The movie is rated PG in both U.S and U.K by MPAA and BBFC, respectively. The movie was rated PG for brief scary images and thematic material, sequences of peril and creature action/violence. Trivia *It is the first Disney's Tim Burton produced film since 2016's Alice Through the Looking Glass to be James Bobin also development was The sequel to The Nightmare Before Christmas and The remake of Dumbo. **The characters from the movie will have the same design by Tim Burton. **The movie shares the same original and remake, which the movie is based on. *A new girl in school in New Holland was Cynthia. **Persephone will die as well by sacrificing his life to kill the main antagonist name Karloff the Cryptkeeper, but he, however, is brought back to life. 'Cast:' *'Charlie Tahan as Victor Frankenstein, a main protagonist' *'Frank Welker as Sparky, Zombie-like Demon Frog' *'Winona Ryder as Elsa van Helsing' *'John Kassir as Mr. Karloff the Cryptkeeper, the main antagonist' *'Atticus Shaffer as Edgar "E" Gore' *'Martin Short as Edward Frankenstein, Victor's father / Nassor, the secondary antagonist / Mr. Burgermeister ' *'Chloë Grace Moretz as Cynthia ' *'Landau'as Mr. Rzykruski''' *'James Hiroyuki Liao as Toshiaki' *'Robert Capron as Bob' *'Catherine O'Hara as Susan Frankenstein, Victor's mother / Gym Teacher/ Weird Girl' *'Jemaine Clement as New York Business Man' *'Conchata Ferrell as Bob's mother' *'Tom Kenny as Fire Chief / Soldier / Townsfolk' *'Jeff Bennett as Sea Monkeys' *'Dee Bradley Baker as Persephone, Snakefly, Phantom Cat, Prickly, Nibbles, Shelley, Colossus, Were-Rat, Mr. Whiskers' Transcript/TV Spots/Trailers Frankenweenie 2: Bride of Frankenweenie/Transcript Frankenweenie 2: Bride of Frankenweenie/TV Spots and Trailers Reception Critical Response The movie was received generally positive reviews, with critics praising its animation, voice acting, and character development. It was also a commercial success surpassing the remake film and, like the remake film, was the highest grossing animated feature film of the year. The film received 81% positive reviews on the film-critics aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, based on reviews from 167 critics and a rating average of 6.9 out of 10, with the consensus being that "The storyline arc may seem a tad familiar to fans of the Disney and producer Tim Burton type of sequels, but Frankenweenie 2 offers romantic, comedy, horror, dark fantasy and visual sparkle to compensate."19 It also received a weighted average score of 67 out of 100 at Metacritic, based on 31 reviews from mainstream critics.20 Box Office The movie was also a commercial success. Category:Animation Category:Tim Burton films Category:Family Category:Horror Category:Upcoming Category: 2017 films Category:Disney films Category:Sequel Category:Sequels Category:Films Category:Stop-motion Category:Movies